ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Be a Pal
Previous episode: The Girls Want to Go to a Nightclub Next episode: The Diet http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LucyPoker.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CarmenLucy.jpg Plot Lucy thinks Ricky is growing tired of her, so she consults Dr. Humphrey's book How to Keep the Honeymoon from Ending to get ideas about how to freshen up her marriage. She tries making herself glamorous at the breakfast table and playing poker with Ricky and his friends (to share in his interests- the "Be a Pal" system). Her end attempt is to mother and "baby" Ricky, the last-ditch effort the book suggests. Lucy makes the whole living room feel like Ricky's childhood in Cuba and she dresses up like Carmen Miranda. But she learns that Ricky is happy in America with Lucy, just the way things are. Trivia *Lucy asked Carmen Miranda's permission to imitate her. Carmen Miranda was in the audience when this episode was filmed to watch the imitation she had allowed. *Ricky supposedly has five brothers in Cuba, but we never hear about them again. Lucy says the brothers' names when she calls out the little boys from the bedroom: Pedro, Pablo, Chu-Chu, Josinte, and Jose. His mother was supposedly a great singer and dancer. *Lucy lip syncs the Carmen Miranda song "Mama Yo Quiero." However, contrary to popular belief, that Is NOT the title of the song! The real title of the song is "Mama eu Quero." The song Is In Portuguese, and Carmen Miranda was also Portuguese. Major language flub! *When it comes to taking up your husband's interest, Dr. Humphrey's emphasizes that the most important thing to remember is to always let the husband win. *This is the first time the Ricardos' toaster makes the bread fly in the air. *When Lucy made it seem like she had four of a kind during poker, she really only had a pair of "9"s. After taking the winnings, Ricky realizes Lucy didn't even have a pair- one of the "9"s was really a "6"! It never is explained WHY Lucy acted like she had a four of a kind. Is this how Ethel taught her how to bluff? *During the Cuban living room scene, Lucy makes fun of Ricky's English for the first time. * Towards the end of the song, you can hear Lucy singing aloud with the record! *Ethel: Well, poker's a lot like hearts, only you bet and there isn't any Old Maid! *Lucy: (draws a queen from the deck) Ooh! A queen! (draws yet another queen) There's her sister! *Fred: (to Lucy; about his queen) You can tell your two Andrew Sisters not to wait up for Laverne! *Lucy: (playing poker) Ricky... Ricky: What? Lucy: Run over it for me, will ya? Ricky: Run over what? Lucy: You know, what beats what... (all men groan) Ricky: Two pairs beat a pair. Lucy: Go on. Ricky: Three of a kind beats two pair. Lucy: Go on. All men: A straight beats three of a kind. Lucy: Go on. Men: A flush beats a straight. Lucy: Go on. Men: A full house beats a flush. Lucy: Go on. Men: Four of a kind beats a full house... Lucy: That's the one! (takes all the winnings in the pot)﻿